


Sur les ondes

by Ixtilton



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blue Rabit Attack, Crack, Crack Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Family Reunions, Français | French, Gen, Golden company is a multinational, House Targaryen, Many OOC !!!!, OOC, Radio, Red lightbulbs !!!, References to Drugs, Stupid great bastards, Stupid names, Stupidity, Therapist required
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixtilton/pseuds/Ixtilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic ! Modern AU ! Les Grands bâtards d'Aegon IV montent une émission radio diffusée à deux heures du matin. On peut imaginer la suite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur les ondes

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, alerte grosse crackfic. Le scénario: une émission de radio à deux heures du matins. Personnages OOCisés et débilifiés (surtout le pauvre Daemon, j'ai honte je sais!)

BBS : Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Bienvenue sur WesterosiNews, l’émission radio qui met le feu à la glace !

GS : Pfff !

BBS : Quoi pfff ?

GS : C’est nul comme présentation !

C1 : Et puis pourquoi WesterosiNews ? On n’est pas le journal de 20 heures !

BBS : Hé ! Il fallait bien trouver un titre non ?

C1 : En plus t’as vu l’heure qu’il est ? Il ne faut pas accueillir les gens en leur disant bonsoir, mais bonne nuit !

PS : Déjà qu’on ne sait même pas quoi faire comme genre d’émission…

BBS : Attend, ça va venir. On a dit qu’on déciderait sur le tas.

PS : On pourrait faire un JT justement.

C2 : Oui, avec analyse psycho-politique des évènements.

W&W : Et un meurtre par émission.

C1 : Un feuilleton sur Dexter alors !

BBS : Pas mal, pas mal… On pourrait faire une émission scientifique sinon… un reportage sur les méfaits de l’obésité… Ou sur la reproduction des baleines.

PS : Quoi, des baleines ?? Pourquoi des baleines ?

BBS : On peut faire les carpes sinon.

C1 : Pourquoi pas un truc musical ?

BBS : Ou une émission culinaire ?

C2 : Un coaching fitness !

W&W : A deux heures du matin ?

C2 : Il n’y a pas d’heure pour vivre sainement !

C1 : Arrêtez, ça fait émission bouche-trou tout ça.

W&W : On est une émission bouche trou, on passe à deux heures du matin

BBS : Allons, ne soyons pas pessimistes ! Je vous jure que d’ici peu, nous serons tellement célèbres que les gens se lèveront au milieu de la nuit pour venir nous écouter !

GS : Euh, rêve pas trop non plus.

C2 : Et si on faisait des questions-réponses jardinage ?

BBS : Parfait ! Brynden pourrait être le rédacteur en chef !

W&W : Mais qu’est-ce que je fous ici…

BBS : Tu as été embauché sous contrat !

C1 : Sans blague ? Comment tu t’es fait avoir ?

W&W : J’ai signé sans regarder. Daeron m’a fait croire que c’était une donation Greenpeace.

C2 : Oh le fourbe !

BBS : Hehehe !

 

GS : Je ne sais pas trop s’il faut en rire ou en pleurer…

C2 : Tiens, t’es pas mort toi ?

C1 : Il comptait les pégases.

C2 : Les pégases ?

C1 : Ou les moutons si tu préfères.

GS : SMD !

BBS : Aegor ! Des enfants peuvent t’entendre !

W&W : Les enfants n’écoutent pas la radio à deux heures du matin. Ils matent du porno à la télé.

C1 : Quel négativisme !

PS : Non, pas le jeudi soir.

C2 : Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?

PS : On ne passe jamais de porno le jeudi soir, parce qu’on a des pics d’audience le vendredi et que ça permet de chauffer l’audience.

GS : D’où tu connais l’industrie du porno ?

PS : Bah, je suis actrice.

GS : Quoi ??

PS : Hé, tu débarques d’où ??

C2 : Est-ce que vous avez conscience du fait que nous sommes en direct ?

W&W : Oui, je suis en train de compter le nombre de phrases compromettantes qui saliront à jamais mon nom.

BBS : Tu as raison, et c’est pourquoi, je propose de distribuer des noms de code pour l’émission !

GS : Ah, non, ça ne va pas recommencer !

BBS : Tchut !

BBS : C’est moi qui décide !

BBS : Je serai BBS, Big Black Sword

C1 : Arrête de rire Gwyness, tu créé des grésillements dans le micro.

BBS : Toi, Aegor, tu seras GoldenSkull

GS : Je le savais…

BBS : Toi, Brynden, tu seras Weed&Wood

W&W : Comment suis-je sensé prendre ça ?

BBS : Mya sera Corbeau 1

PS : Et moi ??

BBS : PS, PornoStar

C2 : Je sens que ça vient…

BBS : Gwyness…

CS : Pitié…

BBS : …Corbeau 2

C2 : Ouf !

GS : Bon, ça va. Je pense qu’on s’est assez donnés en spectacle pour ce soir, on va pouvoir rentrer...

C1 : Hé, ça ne fait que cinq minutes que l’émission dure !

PS : Et si on renommait l’émission : enfermons tous les grands bâtards dans une pièce et regardons ce qui se passe ?

BBS : Bonne idée. Et en plus, on pourrait rajouter un enjeu, comme dans Secret Story. Découvrez le secret des autres pour gagner !

BBS : Allez, tout le monde pense à un secret !

W&W : C’est bon.

W&W : Mon secret : je me suis fait honteusement arnaquer par mon grand frère qui a signé un abject partenariat avec les Feunoyr, sous prétexte de me pousser à me faire plus d’amis, mais dans le véritable but de m’humilier publiquement.

BBS : Mais non, t’étais pas sensé le dire !

C1 : Tu t’es auto-éliminé !

W&W : Oh mon Dieu ! Quel idiot ! Bon bah dommage, je sors de l’émission.

BBS : Tut, tut ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça !

C1 : Moi j’ai signé volontairement !

C2 : Sans blague ?

C1 : Bah oui, je suis fauchée, alors un job qui tombe du ciel, tu crois quand même pas que j’aillais le refuser !

BBS : Bienvenue en tout cas dans l’équipe. Nous vous accueillons à bras ouverts quels que soient vos origines et vos motivations !

C1 : euh…merci.

GS : Il parle que pour lui, hein !

C2 : J’espère, parce que moi je n’accueille pas un Bracken à bras ouverts !

BBS : Tut, tut, l’usage des noms de famille est prohibé !

BBS : Utilisez vos noms de code !

GS : J’en ai marre !

BBS : Et toi PS ?

PS : Moi je suis ici volontairement pour soutenir mes chers frères et sœurs !

BBS : Ma-gni-fi-que !

BBS : GS, un petit mot ?

GS : Merde.

BBS : Voilà, et d’où venez-vous ?

GS : Merde.

PS : Il est lié à BBS par un contrat à vie, donc il s’est retrouvé là lui aussi !

W&W : Sans blague ?

W&W : Bwahaha !!!

C1 : Mais, et toi ? Comment tu t’es fait enrôler ?

C2 : Moi ? Je me suis aussi fait arnaquer… par Daenerys seulement !

W&W : Daeron, Daenerys… ça sent le complot…

C2 : Je propose que nous préparions immédiatement une contre-attaque, petit frère !

W&W : Notre revanche sera terrible...

C1 : Au fait, on gagne combien par émission ?

C2 : Aucune idée ! Weed&Wood ?

BBS : Ah, bah c’est bien, je vois que vous commencez enfin à intégrer vos noms de code !

W&W : Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer…

BBS : C’est GS qui s’occupe de la trésorerie.

C1 : GS, vraiment ?

PS : Bah oui, s’il est Golden, c’est pour une raison !

GS : C’est surtout parce que tu n’as jamais été fichu de calculer un budget !

BBS : Hé ! J’étais le meilleur en additions à l’école primaire !

C1 : Alors, nos salaires, c’est quoi ??

GS : Attend je cherche.

GS : C’est pas ça, c’est pas ça non plus… Attend… C’est quoi ça ? « Relevé de compte et chiffre d’affaire de la Compagnie dorée pour le mois de mars », qu’est-ce que ça fiche ici ?

C2 : C’est pratique des papiers bien rangés…

GS : « Montant des travaux de rénovation du siège local à Myr », non… la carte de vœux de l’Archonte de Tyrosh… J’ai le bulletin du deuxième trimestre de Haegon, il a eu 4 en mathématiques, on devrait peut-être faire quelque chose ?

BBS : Il est dans sa phase de rejet de l’autorité parentale et d’affirmation de soi, c’est normal, ça lui passera.

GS : Tu ne voudrais quand même pas lui dire un mot ?

BBS : Ne t’inquiète surtout pas, tout va bien. Il doit juste faire le deuil de ses imagos parentales. C’est une étape nécessaire à son développement.

GS : Je dis ça, j’dis rien…

C2 : Et ça c’est quoi ?

PS : Un cours de biologie ? Un schéma de patate ?

GS : Pas touche !

W&W : Non ! C’est toi qui l’as dessiné ?

C2 : Ahaha !

GS : Mais n’importe quoi ! C’est Aenys qui l’a fait !

C1 : Et tu gardes son dessin avec toi ?

PS : T’es chou quand tu rougis.

C2 : Montre, montre, je veux voir !!!

W&W : Ahaha ! Il dessine trop bien !

C1 : Aussi bien que son père !

BBS : Quoi ?

GS : Te fatigue pas Daemon, ils ont vu le logo de la chaine…

PS : Non mais, on peut voir ça comme un genre d’art abstrait

GS : Hé ho, il n’a que cinq ans quand même

C2 : Bon bah ça va, il a une marge de progression alors.

W&W : Et ça c’est quoi ?

GS : La courbe de croissance des exportations de teinture verte tyroshi, ne touche pas !

C1 : Mais quel merdier ce sac, qu’est-ce qu’on en a à faire de ta teinture ! On veut des chiffres concrets nous ! Combien est-ce qu’on gagne à faire les guignols devant le micro !

BBS : On n’est pas obligés de faire les guignols aussi, c’est vous qui y mettez de la mauvaise volonté !

PS : Qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

BBS : Il y a que je me décarcasse pour vous tous depuis le début, mais que personne ne semble apprécier mes efforts !

W&W : Mais qu’est-ce qu’on a encore fait ?

C2 : T’inquiète, il boude juste parce qu’on a dit que son logo était moche.

BBS : Je ne boude pas, j’aimerai juste une fois dans ma vie obtenir un peu de reconnaissance !

GS : J’ai !!!!!

BBS : …

GS : Bah quoi ?

C1 : Alors ! Combien ???

GS : Euh… dix dragons l’heure.

C1 : Quoi ???

W&W : Haha

C1 : On est en train de faire tout ce cirque pour dix dragons l’heure ?

PS : C’est de la grosse merde !

GS : Mais qui a négocié avec la chaine ??

BBS : Si vous n’êtes pas contents, vous n’aviez qu’à le faire vous-mêmes !

C1 : C’est dingue !

C1 : Tellement dingue que je ne trouve pas les mots !

C1 : Dis quelque chose toi !

W&W : Ah mais moi je m’en fous, je suis là pour me faire des amis.

C2 : Mais quel merdier ! Daenerys va m’entendre ! Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu me faire ça !

BBS : Cessez de bouder ! C’est pour votre bien à tous les deux !

C2 : Pardon ??

W&W : Ah, donc effectivement c’est bien un complot !

C2 : La machination des trois D !!!

BBS : Mais enfin, il faut être raisonnable Brynden ! Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie enfermé tout seul dans une cave avec un cadavre animé, un cerf géant et quelques volatiles.

W&W : Mais c’est quoi ces bêtises ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ce que je fais durant mon temps libre ?

C2 : Et moi, qu’est-ce que j’ai à voir avec tout ça ?

W&W : En plus je ne suis pas tout seul, je vis en coloc avec Feuille je vous rappelle.

BBS : Une créature fallacieuse, probablement née de ta tendance à abuser des psychotropes en tout genre !

W&W : Quoi ??

C2 : Hého ! Et moi, qu’est-ce que je fous ici ??

BBS : Mais j’ai fait saisir tout ton stock, et je m’en vais te délivrer de cette addiction.

W&W : Non, mais je nage en plein délire là !

GS : Bon bah, c’est bien beau tout ça, mais moi du coup, je suis quoi ici ? Un gentil coach de remise en forme pour mon frérot narcomane ?

W&W : Oh, toi ça va hein !

C2 : Est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait daigner me répondre !

C1 : Aha ! D’après le contrat, nous pouvons prétendre à être payés en monnaie Tyroshi ! Donc avec le taux de change actuel cela ne fera plus 10 écus, mais 12,768… Il me faudrait une calculette pour être plus précise…

GS : Allez, c’est parti ! Le meilleur remède aux addictions est l’exercice physique. Donc, tu me feras un jogging nocturne après chaque émission pour ne pas marquer de rupture trop brutale avec ton rythme de vie. Après, on fera de la marche en pleine nature, avec un peu de rafting !

W&W : Ferme-là sinon tu t’en prends une !

GS : C’est bien Brynden, il faut extérioriser ! La colère est une étape indispensable à une pleine réalisation psychique !

PS : Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir ! Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompés de programme ! Voici devant vous l’expérience en temps réel d’une thérapie familiale accompagnée de réhabilitation sociale ! Notre expert Daemon Feunoyr parviendra-t-il à restaurer l’harmonie dans cette famille chaotique ? Ecoutons la suite des évènements.

BBS : Aegor, lâche le cou de Brynden s’il te plait.

GS : C’est lui qui a commencé.

PS : Sortie de crise réussie pour notre psychologue expert, puisque les deux spécimens agressifs viennent de ranger leurs armes blanches. Belle gestion, réalisée à l’aide d’un vocabulaire bien choisi !

C2 : Bon, famille de tarés, je renonce à comprendre !

PS : Mais l’heure tourne chers auditeurs et le moment de vous quitter approche à grands pas. Il est temps d’abréger. Un petit mot pour terminer ?

BBS : Ce fut une rencontre riche en émotions. Je pense que tout le monde a pu se dire bien des choses, et relâcher un peu son nœud émotionnel interne.

C1 : Je confirme, on nous a arnaqués de 2,77 écus !

GS : Les réunions parents-professeurs, c’est demain. Il faut que tu ailles voir le prof de math de Haegon.

BBS : Demain ? Non, pas possible, tu ne peux pas y aller toi plutôt ?

GS : …ok

C2 : …

GS : Quoi ?

C2 : Rien.

GS : Non, sérieusement, qu’est-ce qui te fais rire ?

C2 : Tonton Aegor il est bien gentil, tonton Aegor il va aux réunions parent-profs !

W&W : Quel papa poule ce tonton Aegor !

GS : Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

W&W : Tu sais, je n’ai plus beaucoup de dignité à perdre après ce soir, donc tout ceci ne m’impressionne pas beaucoup.

C2 : Par contre, toi, tu sembles mener une double vie, yek, yek, yek !

PS : C’était l’équipe de RadioBlackfyre, merci de nous avoir suivis ! Bonne nuit à tous !


End file.
